dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Lala
is a puppet who was given life by a shard of Innocence. She lived in the small, abandoned seaside town of Mater for over five hundred years and came to be known as the "Ghost of Mater", her only companion being Guzol, who she raised and lived with after he was abandoned because of his monstrous appearance. Appearance She is a doll with the appearance of a young girl. She has blond hair and blue eyes (her left eye was broken and had to be covered with bandages) and a metal head-piece with two "horns" sticking out of it. She wears tattered clothes and a pointed hat when she was first introduced. During her flashbacks, she has long messy hair and her left eye was not covered in bandages. Personality Lala can be very violent and even murderous if she cannot fulfill her purpose. She went as far as kill children and attack Allen when he was to retrieve her shard. Other than that, she appears as rather timorous. She is totally commited to Guzol who allowed her to achieve her reason to be. History Lala was created over 500 years ago by the citizens of Matera, Italy. She was made to entertain the inhabitants and help them to forget their misery .At some point Lala was given a shard of innocence which allowed her to think like a human being. Unfortunately all the people eventually left and the town became completely unhabited leaving the doll alone. During 500 years only 5 children has wandered in the forsaken town of Matera. Everytime Lala asked her if they wanted to hear a song but the children attacked her out of fear and she killed them. This led to the eery legend of the ghost of Matera. The sixth child to come in the town was Guzol. Unlike the 5 first children, Guzol accepted to hear Lala's song. Both of them lived together for 80 years until then. Plot Ghost of Mater arc She is first discovered by one of the Finders in Mater. Because the Finders knew the Innocence was somehow linked to Lala and Guzol, they stayed with them and protected them from Akuma attacks, waiting for the arrival of the Exorcists.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 2, Chapter 8, Page 21 After Allen Walker, Yu Kanda and the Finder Toma arrive, she and Guzol are taken by Kanda to safety.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 2, Chapter 10, Page 56 After relocating Guzol and Lala to the catacombs of the city, Kanda tells prepares to take the Innocence, with Guzol stepping up and saying that he is the doll.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 2, Chapter 11, Page 75 Lala puts herself between Kanda and Guzol, reasoning that Kanda cannot take the Innocence from Guzol yet because Guzol is the only one who knows the underground pathways. While Kanda was distracted by Toma bringing him the broken remains of Timcanpy (who he uses to analyze the Akuma's abilities),D.Gray-man Manga Volume 2, Chapter 11, Page 78 Lala and Guzol flee further into the catacombs.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 2, Chapter 11, Page 80 It is then revealed that Lala is the doll, not Guzol, and that they both lied so she could be with Guzol for as long as she could, both of them knowing it would not be much longer.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 2, Chapter 12, Page 85 She then sings a lullaby to Guzol, which Allen overhears when he runs across them trying to find a safe place to hide Kanda and Toma.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 2, Chapter 12, Page 101 When Allen walks in, revealing he knows Lala's true nature, she immediately attacks him, throwing the pillars that are scattered around the room at him.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 2, Chapter 13, Page 109 After a short battle which ends in Allen destroying the pillars so she does not have anymore ammo, she tells Allen the story of the city and the dolls, revealing her and Guzol's past. She then reveals that Guzol is dying, and says she does not care what happens to her after he passes so long as Allen will let her stay with Guzol until his end.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 2, Chapter 13, Page 18 Kanda denies her request and tells Allen to take the Innocence from her before the Akuma returns. Allen refuses, and after saying he will take it, himself, after Guzol dies, Lala and Guzol are impaled by the Akuma.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 2, Chapter 14, Page 30 The Akuma takes Lala's heart, the Innocence, and she is reverted to a regular, broken doll. Even after Kanda and Allen battle and defeat the Akuma, though, returning the Innocence to Lala, the spirit of Lala does not return, the doll, instead, being an ordinary doll who has none of Lala's personality and memories.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 2, Chapter 16, Page 170 The broken doll asks Guzol if he wants to request a song, Guzol tells Lala he loves her and dies. Assuming he has simply gone to sleep, Lala sings a lullaby. Three days after she starts singing, Lala finally breaks down.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 2, Chapter 16, Page 177 When Allen goes to her side, Lala's spirit returns for a brief moment to thank him for allowing her to keep her promise. She then collapses, passing on, herself.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 2, Chapter 16, Page 178 This affirms Allen's desire to become "a destroyer who can save". Legacy Lala's innocence is then taken to the Black Order and given to Hevlaska while waiting for an accomodator. Trivia * The lullaby that she sang is called "Lacrimosa" or "Lala's Lullaby" in the soundtracks. * Lala's Lullaby is sung in Latin and it's lyrics is from "Dies Irea" usually used for Requiem Liturgies. * Lala is called so because she sings. Volume 2, Page 120 References Navigation de:Lala Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Robots